


分居短信

by yukihane_N



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actors katsuki yuuri, Actors victor nikiforov, Angry Victor Nikiforov, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstanding, in a relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukihane_N/pseuds/yukihane_N
Summary: 胜生勇利给维克多发了一条短信，上面只有一句简短的“我搬出去了”，这令维克多生气地从空无一人的家里杀到了勇利所在的剧组。





	分居短信

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，这里是雪羽，很高兴你能看到我！  
> 这篇是我lofter主页上的其中之一，今后会陆续都搬运过来。  
> 祝你阅读愉快！

维克托·尼基弗洛夫来这个剧组探班了。

 

这个消息在两分钟之内传遍了整个剧组，不论是在布景内检查设备的工作人员还是休息室内待机的演员，都在知道这位俄罗斯籍影帝大驾光临后，条件反射性地联想到了另一个人——

 

在这个剧组出演男主角的另一位影帝，胜生勇利。

 

同时也是维克托·尼基弗洛夫的合法伴侣。自从这对夫夫在影坛打拼出名声以来，每年的各类电影节上总有他俩之中的一人摘得最佳男主角奖。传闻他们出道不久后就确立了关系，并相互支持着走到现在，所以在场所有人都想不出除了这个人以外，没接拍这部戏的维克托还能有什么别的理由出现在这里。

 

影帝先生来片场探望自家丈夫，这本应该是一件温馨的事情，但是每一个出于好奇而借着路过去偷瞄的剧组人员，都无一例外地被银发影帝周身的西伯利亚低气压给吓了回来。

 

到底是什么事情能让常年以微笑示人的影帝先生露出这样的表情呢？

 

然后众人的目光就全部投到了被经纪人叫出来迎接自家先生的胜生勇利身上，显然他们都在期待另一出好戏开场。

 

勇利不是没有感受到众人八卦的目光，但他好歹也是一路打拼过来的，明白越是这种时候越要镇定。于是他仿佛给回家的丈夫开门那样悠然自得地走到维克托面前，摆出一个公式化的微笑——他不敢保证周围没有那种蹲点的狗仔队，那些家伙会把他俩任何一点不对劲的表情用几千字的夸大其词来报道，然后敲上一个“婚变”的标签，处理起来麻烦得很。

 

咱们的日籍影帝这回出演一位从亚洲来到华尔街闯出一片天的商界精英，眼下还没来得及卸妆换衣服，仍是西装革履、梳着大背头的干练模样，平日里被先生嫌弃老土的蓝框眼镜这会儿戴出了几分温文尔雅的气质，再加上这练习了无数遍的招牌微笑，妥妥的就是一出杂志封面拍摄现场。

 

只是这样的笑容落在他家丈夫的眼里，怎么瞧都不是滋味。

 

要是换做以往，他会很乐意给这样光彩照人的勇利送上一个奖励的亲吻，并附赠几句真心实意的赞美；但是如今，你要他和一个毫无征兆地发短信宣称“我搬出去了”、然后断绝通讯好几天的负心汉亲热，很抱歉，他不想顶着一肚子的怒火去做这种违心的事情——即便那个负心汉目前还和他维持着法律上的婚姻关系，可就是这层关系令对方这种一声招呼都不打的行为更加不可饶恕。

 

综合以上原因，此刻的维克托只觉得勇利像是那些展现自己分手之后过得有多好的前任，笑容里全是刺眼的挑衅。

 

诚然，勇利这种经过一番自说自话之后就啪地一下把心一横做出来的事情，在他们一路走来的这些年里已经不是第一次了，但维克托是第二次这样生气——如果把勇利在他们结婚之前宣称要结束交往关系的那次排除掉，那么这次就是他在婚后前所未有地气愤。

 

他们明明在结婚的时候向上帝保证过，到死也不会分开的！到死也不会！

 

这样一想，维克托的语气就控制不住地有点冲：“你这几天为什么关机？”

 

“什么？”勇利愣愣地眨巴眨巴眼，似乎是维克托的反应比他想象中的激烈，以至于他一下子没能想到对方情绪波动的原因。

 

“你知不知道我这些天给你打了多少个电话！”银发男人的声音拔高了一个度，“你知道我有多害怕吗！”

 

勇利收敛了笑容略带歉意地说：“抱歉，这几天新戏开机，片场总是有很多媒体，你知道的，我也需要集中精神进入状态。”

 

“我做错了什么你可以直接说！我们谈过多少次了，有事情要沟通，沟通！可你还是这么任性地自行决定！你这个骗子！”真不敢相信，平常有事没事就喜欢拉着丈夫一块秀恩爱的影帝先生，居然用这样愠怒的态度对自己的丈夫讲话，而且还是在这种有外人的场合。

 

维克托口中的骗子听得一头雾水：“你怎么了维克托？”他皱着眉头看了看四周，祈祷没有记者录下自家丈夫刚才那番足以大做文章的话。可维克托只觉得他的丈夫是不耐烦于他的问责，于是怒气更添了一层：

 

“你还答应过我不再拿分开当理由的！”

 

勇利再次愣住，这回是差点忘记怎么合上嘴巴：“……我什么时候说过要分开了？”

 

维克托立即反驳：“你当然说过！”

 

黑发的日籍影帝觉得再在这里争论下去，到了明天甚至是今晚，网络上就会出现一些关于他们感情破裂的流言，维克托会被写得可怜兮兮的，而他则会被写成一个玩弄影帝感情的大混蛋，以及之后需要做的公关工作……勇利痛苦地扶了把额头，那些事情光是想想就叫他头大。

 

他得先做点什么让维克托安静下来，然后再把人带去酒店房间里慢慢谈。顶着维克托几乎要冒火的目光思前想后，他觉得只有那个方法最合适。

 

于是勇利上前一步，一手拽过银发影帝的领带，另一手跟着按下领带主人的后脑，迅速又准确地将他们的唇瓣交叠在一起。他半眯起眼睛好清楚地对焦维克托的眼神，捕捉到那些怒火消散了大半之后，他抚平那条似乎价值不菲的领带，牵起自家先生的手轻声诱哄：“这里不合适，跟我去房间谈，嗯？”

 

这回轮到维克托愣住了，他显然是被打了个措手不及，讷讷地点头应了一声就乖顺地任由勇利拉着走。

 

经过酒店大堂的时候，前台的接待小姐先是向勇利问好，而后看到维克托的模样却是惊讶得忘了该说什么——试问除了胜生勇利以外，有谁何曾见过双颊绯红的影帝先生！

 

勇利点头向接待小姐示意，默不作声地加快脚步踏进电梯。在电梯上升的过程中，他尝试就着十指相扣的手势，用指尖挠维克托的手背来示好，结果对方赌气似的把头扭到了另一边。

 

好吧。黑发影帝无奈地摸了摸鼻尖。他早该料到这回不单单是一个亲吻就能搞定的。

 

甫一进房间，勇利就用深吻堵住维克托差点要继续挑起争论的嘴，同时手也没闲着，沿着面前人的侧脸轮廓轻佻地划过那滚烫的耳垂与滑动的喉结，接着从善如流地解开领带和衣扣，在自家丈夫白而光滑的皮肤上摩擦起细小的电流。

 

他满意地感受到维克托的颤栗与粗重的呼吸，“我们的谈话还没结束。”维克托不满地抵着勇利的嘴唇说，但说完仍不忘继续这个深吻，看得出来他这些天对勇利思念极了。

 

而勇利又何尝不想念自己的爱人呢？方才在外面他不得不克制一点个人感情，现在到了只有他们两个人的地方，他可以毫无顾忌地打开只有维克托能看见的那一面，昭告他对维克托的思念一点也不比维克托对他的少。

 

“可是维坚卡，你不想要我吗？在我们分离了这么多天之后。”他学着维克托以前调戏他那样，竖起拇指摩挲着丈夫因为亲吻而泛红的下唇，踮脚凑到对方耳边轻声吹气。

 

维克托觉得这人真是过分，不仅关机不接他电话，现在还这样撩拨他，大概这世上没人能比胜生勇利更过分了！

 

可偏偏就是这样一个胜生勇利，令他爱到愿意双手奉上自己的灵魂。

 

最终他低吼着把勇利压到床上，急不可耐地扒掉那些阻碍他拥抱勇利的布料：“你这个小恶魔。”

 

“那也是只属于维克托·尼基弗洛夫的小恶魔。”勇利的轻笑声在之后没多久就被冲撞成了破碎的呻#吟，只能说他丈夫确实被他气得不轻。

 

 

 

和爱人肌肤相贴的感觉实在太过舒适，以至于现在两人都懒洋洋地赖在床上，迟迟不肯下床去清洗。勇利倚着维克托的胸膛，一根手指无意识地在那健硕的胸肌上画圈圈，不过没画几下就被胸肌的主人捉到唇边吻了吻，而后随意地往身侧一放，看着像是勇利揽着他似的。

 

勇利为他的小动作绽开一个微笑，试探着发问：“消气了没？”

 

维克托用鼻子哼了一声，低头往面前人的肩膀上留下一个泄愤的牙印。在勇利倒吸气的嘶嘶声结束后，他一脸严肃地宣布：“没有！”

 

“好好好，那请告诉我，胜生·可恶的·勇利*究竟是做了什么十恶不赦的事情，让我亲爱的维坚卡这么生气？”

 

“他啊，用一条不辞而别的短信迎接他刚从片场回来的丈夫，还带走了一半的生活用品，搞得和以后都不回来住了一样！我想了三天都想不通他为什么要抛弃我……”维克托埋在自家先生的颈窝里越说越委屈，“如果只是为了上周那条让我们产生意见分歧的窗帘，未免也太小孩子气了……我相信我们之间可还没到什么愚蠢的‘七年之痒’！”

 

勇利安抚性地摸了摸维克托的头顶，“给我看看那条‘不辞而别’的短信？”银发男人留恋地蹭了几下他的手心，然后就去找来自己的手机，给勇利看了那条成为罪魁祸首的短信：在那个对应胜生勇利的聊天框里，只有一句简洁到近乎无情的“我搬出去了”。

 

发出短信的人见了鬼一般瞪大了眼睛，他明明记得自己有补充过第二条短信用来解释原因的。心急如焚地唤醒了沉睡多时的手机，勇利飞快地点开短信界面，一个感叹号正在那条说明自己是搬到剧组暂住一段时间的短信旁边耀武扬威。他再次给自己的额头来了一巴掌——这两条短信是他在飞机起飞的时候发的，结果偏偏是这最关键的一条发送失败了。

 

事实告诉我们，在飞机上还是不要用手机的好。

 

“对不起，维坚卡，是该死的航班弄丢了这条短信。”勇利又在手机上按了按，把那条带着感叹号的短信递到维克托眼前，“天神在上，我真的没打算不辞而别。”

 

维克托扁着嘴继续控诉：“我还给他打了129个电话，他一个都不接。”

 

“我不是说了嘛，新戏开拍需要集中精神。”

 

“好吧算你这条过了。下一个，对我的问话露出那种不耐烦的表情是怎么回事！连正脸都不肯给我，太令我伤心了！”维克托用双手一左一右捏住那张片酬几千万美金的亚洲脸，持续倾倒自己的不爽。

 

“我我那是在看周围有没有可疑的记者……”

 

“还有！你居然在我最生气的时候勾引我！上一次这样勾引我已经是两个月前的事情了！”

 

这下勇利有点不知道该怎么解出一个最佳答案了。他干巴巴地笑了几声，蜜棕色的眸子划过半个圈，“……因为我知道比起吵架，我的维坚卡其实更想抱抱我？”

 

“……算你过关了。”维克托撒手往床上一躺，勇利就自然而然地倒下去把维克托的手臂当作枕头，他们的动作连贯得像是有无形的丝线在牵引着一般。“消气了没？”勇利想再确认一遍。

 

他的爱人转过头来拈起一撮来自于他的黑发把玩着，好一会之后才幽幽地暗示道：“如果是指‘愤怒’，它们已经从这个房间里滚出去了……但我的胃现在被另一种感觉占据了。”

 

勇利会意地一笑：“我懂，很快就能满足你，我的‘暴食’先生。”

 

随后房门就被敲响，勇利的泰籍助理披集·朱拉暖的声音响起在门外：“勇利，你要的东西我放门口了，导演也同意了你的24小时假期。先生们，祝你们有一个美妙的夜晚。”

 

等到脚步声远去，勇利率先套上浴袍打开门，把助理带过来的东西取过来放在房间里的一张凳子上。维克托这才看见，那是一个包装精美的蛋糕，和一瓶他最爱的牌子的伏特加。

 

这时他后知后觉地看了一眼手机上的日期，12月25日。

 

勇利在短短的两分钟时间内拆开了蛋糕包装点好蜡烛，并找来两只杯子倒上来自北国的烈酒。其中一杯被他递给了维克托，随之送上的是一句带着灿烂笑容的俄语：

 

“生日快乐，维特涅卡。”

 

我们的维特涅卡真是要爱死他的小恶魔了。

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *出自声优见面会朗读剧的尤里台词“Katsuki•kuso•Yuri”


End file.
